Chapter 716
・チンジャオ | rname = Don Chinjao | ename = Don Chin Jao }} Chapter 716 is titled "Don Chinjao". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 34 - "I will Use the Grandmother of Commander Gaburu from the Revolution Army as an Example!!". Short Summary Kelly Funk is on a roll, knocking out fighters blow by blow as it was revealed that he ate the Jake Jake no Mi, a fruit that allows him to be "worn" by his brother like a jacket using his brother's large, strong body as his own. Sai, enraged at Boo's defeat took revenge as he told Kelly that as a leader he will always avenge his men, defeating the brothers with an axe kick. Meanwhile, Chinjao is rampaging towards Luffy, revealing the wrongdoings Garp did to him all while Luffy effortlessly dodges every weapon thrown at him by Jean Ango, who unintentionally harms Chinjao instead. Angry, Chinjao then delivers a powerful headbutt at Jean, knocking the bounty hunter out of the ring. In the middle of the ring, Sai and Ideo are seen dueling, showing signs that they are equally matched. Luffy and Chinjao then charge at one another, knocking out the two other duelers in their way, stunning the crowd and delivering haki-imbued fists at each other, creating a powerful shockwave that pushes the remaining fighters out of the ring. This leaves the two Haoshoku Haki users the last fighters left standing in Block C. Long Summary The crowd is amazed by the Funk brothers who are defeating countless combatants with devastating force. Nearby, Don Chinjao orders Sai to avenge Boo's defeat by the Funk brothers, while another participant recalls what he saw happen between the Funk brothers earlier, which is revealed to be due to a devil fruit ability. As Boo was attacking the Funk brothers, Kelly activated his devil fruit ability, transforming him into a jacket which Bobby put on. Kelly explains that though Bobby was born with a tenacious body he is weak willed and unsuited for combat, which is the opposite of Kelly who has a fierce personality but a weak body. However, by using the powers of the Jake Jake no Mi, Kelly can make good use of Bobby's body by taking control of it and putting his strength to full use. Kelly further explains that his fruit allows him to control whomever he wears, even animals and monsters. After his explanation, the fight between the Funk brothers and Boo ends with Boo getting knocked out easily with one punch. Sai then approaches the Funk brothers who proceed to insult him, calling him a pitiful man who is unable take care of his own brother. However, Sai does not react to their words aggressively and merely explains that Boo did not train hard enough, which is why he was so easily defeated. The Funk brothers then launch their Rarara Ranbo attack at Sai, only for him to dodge by running up their flying fists like stepping stones. As he leaps into the air, Sai states that his discipline in the art of Hasshoken has rid him of brotherly emotion; but, as leader of the Happo Navy he will avenge his men without mercy. Sai then delivers a devastating Hasshoken axe kick to the Funk brothers' head, knocking them out. Elsewhere, Luffy is confronted by Don Chinjao who wishes for Luffy to pay for the loss of power and youthful memories that Garp took from him, to which Luffy responds that he knows nothing of what his grandfather did and tells Chinjao to sort it out with his grandfather personally. Unfortunately, Don Chinjao refuses and tells Luffy that not even Garp's death would suffice as retribution - he must lose someone close to him. Jean Ango watches the affair from the sidelines and is amused as his suspicion that Lucy is actually Straw Hat Luffy is confirmed. Luffy tries to snatch back his helmet but Jean dodges, taunting Luffy while throwing knives at him. Luffy dodges all the knives with ease by virtue of his Kenbunshoku Haki, while Jean expresses his desire to track down and kill every major prisoner who broke out of Impel Down. Hearing this leads Luffy to wonder how his fellow escapee Ivankov is, while dodging more of Ango's knives. It is only after Jean Ango loses his temper with Luffy's ability to dodge that the pair of them notice that all the knives that missed Luffy had struck Don Chinjao. This surprises Jean enough that Luffy is able to calmly take his helmet back from the stunned robber shortly before Chinjao knocks him out with a headbutt. Meanwhile in the middle of the arena, Ideo and Sai have been clashing intensely with their respective martial art styles, though neither is able to take the lead in the fight. Luffy, tired of evading, finally accepts Don Chinjao's challenge, and the pair of them rush into the center of the arena. While Gatz is commenting on how Ideo and Sai are sparring for the honor of being the greatest fighter in the arena, Luffy kicks Sai aside at the same time Don Chinjao barrels through Ideo with his fist, leaving the commentator and the spectators blown away. Both fighters throw Busoshoku Haki imbued punches at each other, and with it a wave of Haoushoku Haki that knocks out every last contender in the arena, leaving the two as the final competitors in the C block battle royale. Diamante who has been watching the match, comments on the display of Haoushoku Haki as the final confrontation of the C Block melee commences. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kelly Funk ate the Jake Jake no Mi, allowing him to be worn like a jacket to take control of another body. *The Funk Brothers are defeated by Sai. *Jean Ango knows about the Level 6 Impel Down prisoners that escaped and has fought and defeated several of them. *Luffy reclaims his helmet. *Jean Ango is defeated by Chinjao. *Both Sai and Ideo are simultaneously defeated by Luffy and Chinjao respectively. *Chinjao can use Busoshoku Haki. *Luffy and Chinjao are the last two fighters in Block C. *This is the first time two types of Haki are shown being used simultaneously. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 716 fr:Chapitre 716